Hidden Stele
by NotMyBestSide
Summary: Clary's life is far from normal. She's a shadowhunter. She killed her father. She can create new runes. What will she do when she falls for a Jace Lightwood who doesn't know what she is? What will happen when revenge comes looking for her?
1. Chapter 1

**THE STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER CITY OF GLASS AT CLARY'S HIGH SCHOOL…ONLY CLARY HAS NEVER MET THE LIGHTWOODS. CLARY DID GROW UP KNOWING SHE WAS A SHADOWHUNTER THOUGH. OH, AND VALENTINE NEVER GOT AROUND TO SUMMONING THE ANGEL RAZIEL (CLARY KILLED HIM FIRST) JONATHON MORGENSTERN IS STILL ALIVE *GASP* JOCELYN AND LUKE ARE MARRIED AND HAVE BEEN FOR A WHILE (IT JUST MADE THINGS EASIER FOR ME…) MAIA LIVES WITH THEM. AND SIMON DOESN'T KNOW CLARY IS A SHADOWHUNTER. **

**OKAY, SO I'VE BEEN READING FANFICTION AND STUFF FOR A WHILE AND I'VE BEEN ITCHING TO WRITE ONE. IT MAY SUCK. SO I'M GOING TO PRE-APOLOGIZE. IT SOUNDED GREAT IN MY HEAD. **

**DISCLAIMER: AS FAR AS I KNOW I DO NOT "LIVE IN NEW YORK WITH MY FIANCÉ, CATS, AND THESE DAY'S EVEN MORE BOOKS" AND I DID NOT WRITE THE INFERNAL DEVICES, MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, OR A SHORT STORY FOR ZOMBIES V.S. UNICORNS. I'M NOT EVEN ON "TEAM ZOMBIE." SO I MUST NOT BE CASSANDRA CLARE. DANG.**

Clary's feet made no sound as she walked down the hallway to her locker. She wore short jean shorts and a white tee with Chinese characters on it, slung over her shoulder was an olive green backpack covered with buttons that her best friend Simon gave her. Clary couldn't deny that she was nervous—even though she had no reason to be. She had gone to the same high school when she was a freshman and sophomore; it made no difference to these people that she killed her father. It made no difference to them that her father was a mass murder who had planed to take over the world. They didn't know, they didn't care. Maia was the only one who knew and she was she couldn't care less even though it "sucks that he was such a jerk" and "he may have been a nice guy if he wasn't so hell-bent on ruling to world." Clary honestly didn't know what she would do without Maia, four years ago she had moved in with them and Clary's life had been a lot more interesting since then.

Clary made it to her locker. A couple of people said hi as she rummaged through the pile of stuff that had accumulated in the past two years. For some reason Clary never got around to cleaning it before school got out for summer. She reached up to yank out her English binder and her art supplies fell out, her pencils spilling everywhere. As she bent down to pick them up she heard a chuckle from above her. Clary looked up to see a guy standing above her, his golden curls looking like a halo in the harsh light of the school hallway.

"It's rude to laugh at people," she said with a glare. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?" She said. "Are you going to apologize? Or just stand there looking like an idiot?" His laughter increased but he bent down by her and began picking up pencils. She thought she was runes on his arms but decided it was just the stupid school lighting playing tricks on her eyes. No shadowhunters went to her high school. None.

"Jace Lightwood." He said with a smile and her face fell. Lightwood. She knew that name all to well. Maryse and Robert Lightwood had been part of the Circle. He was a shadowhunter. He let out a small cough and she realized she had been sitting there starring at him with a strange look on her face for no apparent reason.

"I'm Clary—Clary Fray," she said and she managed a smile.

"Okay then…" he said and his voice trailed off. Clary was spared from trying to figure out a response by a sharp voice yelling out "JACE!"

Jace looked up to see Izzy looking at him with a murderous glare. "Crap," he muttered. He grabbed the mundane—Clary's arm and pulled her up. She gave him a confused glance as he slammed her locker shut and pulled her with him. "Help me blend in," he muttered, "See that girl? No, don't look. That's my adopted sister Izzy. If she finds me she'll probably yell at me for running out on her this morning instead of hanging out with her and listen to her talk."

"Why am I with you?" Clary asked.

"Because you can help me find my class. And you'll help me blend in."

"And you think I'll help you why?" she asked with an annoyed glare in his direction.

"Because if I go down you are going to go down with me."

"Fine," she muttered relenting to Jace's logic, he was actually surprised that she agreed but he didn't show it. "What class do you have?" Instead of answering Jace shoved her behind a pillar, pressing him against her and whispering, "Shh…she almost found us." For a couple of moments they just stood there almost starring at each other. They both seemed to realize at the same time how close they were standing and Jace stepped away. He immediately missed the warmth being next to her provided and so he grabbed her hand. He had no clue what was getting into him but for the time being he couldn't care less. They were united by a common goal and that was all that mattered.

"So what class do you have?" Clary asked as they stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Umm…" Jace said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his schedule, to be honest he hadn't looked at it yet. Clary snatched it out of her hands and quickly read it and then groaned.

"What?" Jace asked.

"I have to spend all day with you?" she said and Jace pretended that her disappointment had hurt his ego.

"You should be honored to be able to stare at this all day," he said with a smirk and Clary punched him in the arm.

"Already making some enemies," came a voice from behind them.

"Hey, Alec. Did Izzy send you after me?" Jace asked turning around.

"Nah," he said with what seemed to be a ghost of a smile, "I came by my own will. I brought lunch." From behind his back Alec brought out a paper sack and Jace snatched it up before Alec could change his mind about giving it away. "So who's the mundane?"

"What did you just call me?" Clary asked appalled, it was one thing to be mistaken for a mundane but to be called one to her face? That was another matter, it took all of her willpower not to grab her stele and bring it to his throat before he could react. The only things holding her back where the crowds of perfectly mundane teenagers and the fact that she wasn't quite ready to let them know she was a shadowhunter.

"I—uh. I have to go…" Alec quickly walked away leaving behind a furious Clary. From beside Clary Jace was cracking up.

"Don't make me slap you," she said.

"Violence is not the answer." Jace said as he still struggled to maintain a straight face. Clary's reply was cut off by the bell ringing signaling that they needed to head to homeroom.

"Why did a bell just ring?" Jace asked. Clary could tell today was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops. It's been a month. Really really sorry. At first I was just being lazy then I had like tons of homework. Which currently I am procrastinating. Yeah, tomorrow is going to suck. **

**Thanks for all the amazingly wonderful reviews, they made my day ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. Shocking, right?**

If Clary had thought first period was horrible, she would have been wrong. Second period was dreadful. As she walked towards the class, after failing to escape from Jace, she was greeted by Isabelle, who already seemed to hate her. For some reason she didn't take nicely to the fact that Clary had helped Jace escape her wrath earlier.

"Jace, I'm going to kill you when we get home," Isabelle had cheerfully said.

"Not if I beat you to it," Jace had instantly replied. Clary didn't want to know how hard it must be for their parents. To have to live with Jace would be hard, he was just one of those people who was full of themselves. But to have to put up with Isabelle too? That would be retched. Clary felt bad for Alec, she almost wanted to apologize for almost killing him for calling her a mundane. Almost.

"Miss Fray?" the teacher asked calling Clary out of her mindset.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't stare out the window all the time. Maybe you'd get some work done for once." Clary felt her cheeks flame and she sank down low in her seat.

"Sorry," she mumbled burying her face in her hands. It was supposed to be a good first day. It wasn't supposed to suck as much as it currently did.

"Forget about her," she heard Jace whisper in her ear, "she probably forgot to take her happy pills this morning." Clary stifled a laugh, she looked up to see Jace leaning towards her with a smile on his face. "You okay?" he asked softly, so softly that she couldn't be positive that he had spoken. When he continued to stare at her she nodded. The teacher shot them a glare causing Clary to turn away from Jace and begin her work. The minutes seemed to tick by but finally the bell rang. As she made her way to the door Jace and Isabelle surrounded her, one on either side.

"Now what?" Jace asked.

"Now we have break," Izzy said with an imperious look on her face.

"Umm…I'm going to go now. Jace, your next class is just down the hall. Three doors to the left," Clary said, trying to get out of the way for the fight that was sure to break out between Isabelle and Jace.

"No way are you ditching me. Nope. No way," Jace said as he hurried to catch up with her.

"Well I'm going to see my _friends_, so why don't you go off and find Alec? He'll save you from Isabelle if that's what you want." Clary rolled her eyes and tried to get away once more, this time she was held back by Isabelle.

"Clary," Isabelle said, "believe it or not I like you. So if we're going to be friends—and trust me we are—you need to call me Izzy. Got it?" Clary glanced at Izzy, friends? Really? She internally sighed, they wouldn't want to be friends with her if they knew Valentine was her father. They'd hate her. Her body didn't seem to care what her mind thought though because before she realized it she was smiling and nodding.

"I do have to go see Simon though. I haven't seen him since I got back from…I haven't seen him in months. He'd hate me if he knew I was purposely ignoring him. He'd make me watch _ Gossip Girl_ with him again…." Clary mentally slapped herself. She almost said Idris, she almost spilled the beans.

"_Gossip Girl_?" Jace asked with one eyebrow raised. Clary mentally slapped herself again, she told them Simon watched _Gossip Girl?_ He was going to hate her now.

"Who watches _Gossip Girl_?" Maia asked walking towards them with Simon by her side. Clary was sure she looked guilty because Simon was looking at her with a murderous glare. Trying to ignore his glare Clary looked towards Jace and Izzy, who both looked confused and a little ticked off.

"What are you doing here?" Jace asked, realization dawned on Clary. They may not be able to tell that she was a shadowhunter but the fact that Maia was a werewolf was painstakingly obvious.

"What do you mean what is she doing here?" Simon asked. "She's here for the fantastic public education." Clary's chest sank, it was just like Simon to get involved in things above his head.

"Why don't I talk to you over there?" Maia asked, indicating to an unoccupied area just out of hearing range. Izzy nodded and shot a smile towards Simon, who blushed. "I'll meet you over there in a second." When Jace looked like he would object Izzy grabbed his arm and yanked him over.

"Don't tell them about me," Clary said to Maia, who raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"What was that about?" Simon asked.

"Nothing," Clary said putting on a false smile. "How was your summer?" Clary then zoned out while Simon began telling her of all the names the band had vetoed. Her gaze drifted over to where Maia, Jace, and Izzy where standing. She wondered what Maia could be telling them to prevent them from reporting her to their parents, or the Clave.

"Clary?" Simon asked, she was dimily aware that Simon was saying her name but the greater part of her mind couldn't find the urge to care. "Clary, while your not paying attention to the wonderful me I am going to get some things off my chest. You know the recent killings? Well, I was responsible. In my spare time I am a serial killer. Shocking?"

"SIMON!" Maia practically screamed, "Don't make jokes like that. It's not right! It's crude." Maia's voice had brought Clary out of her trance and she began to wonder what Simon had said that could have made Maia angry.

"Sorry," Simon began to say raising his hands up in the air, "I didn't mean it."

"Of course you didn't," Maia said but her tone was considerable softer.

**So this chapter was kinda short. I really am sorry about that. I promise that'll update sooner. It'll also be longer. Please review because the more review's I get the longer it'll be. How does that sound?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I updated, yea! Um…so yeah. I really want to update more often and stuff but my classes are so annoying, I like need to read five chapters of To Kill A Mockingbird right now but I put it off for you. Anyhow that shouldn't take so long. Oh, and I really really wanted to continue writing because I was like in the middle of the chapter and I needed to finish it. Yes, needed.**

**Thank you for the reviews because you don't have to but yet you choose to, therefore you are amazing. Wonderfully, fantastically, amazing.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't been paying attention or just don't get things like this. I am NOT Cassandra Clare. I'm also not a secret ninja spy. Yep, both of those facts of my life suck.**

Clary had only met Jace Lightwood five days ago. It seemed like she had known him forever. She tried to maintain her initial impression of him but it was slowly crumbling. It was hard to hate someone when you were falling for them. Falling for them. She could barely admit it, even to herself but she knew it was true. Something inside of her smiled whenever his name was mentioned. She felt a hint of distaste and anger whenever Simon said something bad about him.

"Clary? Clary. Clary!" Jocelyn said breaking Clary from her thought process.

"Yes?" Clary said looking up.

"Can you take this to Magnus?" Jocelyn held up a magnificent piece of artwork portraying Idris. "I would but I have to clean and Maia and Luke are…occupied. Full moon."

"Sure, I'll take it over on my way to Simon's." Clary grabbed the painting and gave her mom a quick hug before heading out the door. Thoughts of Jace once again filled her head as she strolled toward Magnus's house. When she got there no one answered, she could see the light on in the building so she knew he was home. "Magnus open up the door! I see the light." There was some rustling inside and after a few seconds the door opened to reveal Alec shifting from foot to foot.

"Clary?" he asked clearly shocked, "What are you doing here?" Clary could feel her cheeks heat up. She would have to tell them now, whether or not she wanted to or not. Clary's mouth was halfway open and she was trying to come up with something to say when Magnus slid in behind Alec, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Clary?" Magnus said. "What are you doing here?" Where as Alec was shocked Magnus was simply annoyed.

"My mom sent me with…" She held up the canvas portrait. Magnus gestured for Clary to come in while muttering under his breath about how she could have called. Magnus turned and gestured between Alec and Clary. "Alec, Clary, Clary, Alec."

"We know each other." Alec cut in and Clary glanced down suddenly ashamed that she hadn't told him the truth.

"Really?" Magnus raised one eyebrow before shrugging, grabbing the painting, and setting it in a corner. "Did you meet at the battle at Alicante? No…it must have been before that. Clary was busy then."

"Busy?" Alec questioned, one eyebrow raised imperiously.

"Does he know?" Magnus asked looking directly at Clary. "Please tell me he knows." Clary shook her head in a soft no. "Alec, she is Clary. The Clary. Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern. Daughter of Valentine. Child of the angel."

"What? You—Your—" Realization set in.

"Don't tell. Please. They'll hate me. Jace will hate me. Do you want to do that to him? Valentine tortured him and—do you want to put him through that?" Alec still confused but he was quickly realizing the significance of what Clary was saying and began to shake his head. "Just for now?" Clary tried. "I swear on the Angel that I will tell them. Just give it some time."

Alec's mouth was open again and he looked like he was about to object but Magnus cut in. "Do what she says Allie. She's smart and she wouldn't ask anything of you if it didn't mean a lot." From over Alec's shoulder Magnus shot Clary a wink. Taking her cue Clary quietly left the building closing the door behind her. She paused a few seconds outside the door taking a deep breath in order to clear her head before heading off toward Simons. At that moment the one thing that didn't enter her mind was the one thing that she should have been worried about. She had confessed to Jace and Maia that Simon watched _Gossip Girl_ and Maia wouldn't forget anything like that.

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda short… In the next chapter I promise more on the whole **_**Gossip Girl**_** issue. So do you think I should have Clary get in a fight with someone? If so, who? Please review because it's sunny outside and I could be making daisy chains but instead I'm inside typing. It's never ever sunny here. Therefore you should review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Since the last chapter was embarrassingly short I updated uber-quick. Amazing, huh? Yeah, basically I was home and I didn't have that much homework (nothing I couldn't put off for a little bit). Maybe I should write these thingies first because I might write more. Or do you guys want more? Maybe less is good sometimes. Do people find the whole calling both genders "guys" offensive? If so sorry. I don't really think about it because I'm a girl and I don't really care. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews :) Disclaimer: I *sob* don't *sob* own *sob, sob, sob* Jace. Yossarian meowed from Simon's front porch as Clary leaned down to pet him the front door was thrown open revealing an angry Simon. He glared at her crossed his arms across his chest and said, "_Gossip Girl_? Of all the embarrassing things in the world to say you point out that I watch _Gossip Girl_. You didn't even say sometimes…or explain that it's my moms fault. That watching it together is her version of "family time." Thanks a lot."

Simon saved Clary one last death glare then turned on his heel and stormed off into the house, leaving the door open. Next to Clary Yossarian meowed. "Yeah, I know," Clary absentmindedly said under her breath to the cat, then with a sigh she stood up and cautiously made her way into the house. The house was empty as she walked through it; the only sound was the television blaring from Simon's room. She slowly pulled open the door revealing Simon sitting on his futon bed pointedly ignoring the door. Clary took a deep breath and began to speak. "Simon, I didn't mean to tell them about that. Honestly I just kind of freaked out. That's no excuse. God Simon I wish this wasn't so hard." At that Simon turned around and gave her a long questioning looking, the type where one eyebrow is raised. Clary sighed again and sat down next to Simon. "You know what I mean, all of it, life in general. They make me nervous, you know? Like for once I didn't know what to say, they just caught me off guard."

"S'okay," Simon said ducking his head down. "I know you didn't mean it. But did you have to say it in front of Maia?"

"You like her?" Clary's eyes widened. She smiled silently to herself, she had long ago figured out that Maia had a crush on Simon but she hadn't before been positive that he liked her back. Simon simply blushed. Soon Clary and Simon fell into their old routine of talking mindlessly about things. It was a happy feeling for Clary who needed the distraction.

"Did you know that Clary and Maia live together?" Izzy said leaning over the kitchen table toward Jace.

"Really?" Jace asked, he was only half paying attention the other half of his mind was focusing on Clary. He loved everything about her, there was no doubt in his mind. She was everything that he had ever wanted. It was a few minutes before he realized what Izzy had said and he spoke again. "What the hell? But Maia is a werewolf."

"I know. Simon told me all about it. They apparently adopted her a couple of years ago."

"Does Clary know?"

"I doubt it." Izzy scoffed. "She's always up in her head she probably wouldn't notice if her own house was on fire."

"What is your issue with Clary? It's like she's the bane of your existence or something. Lighten up." Jace added more force to his voice than necessary in order to prove his point, he wouldn't let his family make fun of her.

"Excuse me? Who are you to judge as far as I can tell you would kill Simon with a smile on your face." Izzy crossed her arms and huffed.

"I wouldn't kill him," Jace said hiding his feelings with a smirk, "just beat him up a tad." This was a lie, he wouldn't lay a hand on Simon ever because it would hurt her. It would hurt Clary.

"You're an ass."

"You mean I have a nice ass. It's okay you don't have to hide your feelings for me." Jace was really starting to enjoy himself.

"Yes, Jace, I am helplessly in love with you. I can't stand the sight of you with someone else." Izzy's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Aww, so sweet." Jace grinned, stood up and left the room. He walked the way a guy will when impersonating a girl, chest trust forward and butt pushed out an outrageous amount, with his hips swinging. Izzy threw a plastic tupperware container at his retreading back. With a smile he turned around and said, "By the way, we're hunting at the Pandonemium in an hour. Be ready. Your bait."

"An hour?" Izzy shrieked. "You ass."

**So I made it so Jace likes Clary back. Yea! Aren't you all happy now? Good. This one was a tad bit longer too. Everyone who is bothering to read this is amazing and you all make my day every day (cheesy, I know, but cheesiness is pretty dang amazing, if I do say so myself). Pretty please with sugar on top review. Toddles. (I just said toddles, haha, and yes for everyone who is raising an eyebrow at me right now, toddles is an amazing word. Whenever I hear it I think about my friend saying it in our schools production of The Lion King. Good memories, good memories.) But really now, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is kinda longer than the others. My mom's gonna get pissed at me when she gets home and realizes that I haven't cleaned my room. I need to do that :( **

**Disclaimer: I haven't read City of Fallen Angels yet *gasp* so I must not be Cassandra Clare. Oh well…..**

"Have you come up with any decent names for your band yet?" Clary asked, well yelled. She was standing close to Simon but the music was blaring so loud that they could hardly hear each other. They were the two solitary people who weren't dancing; everyone else at the Pandonemium was either jumping up and down in tune with the music or making out.

"We're debating between _Death to Demon's_ and _Lawn Chair Crisis_." Clary smiled at _Death to Demon's_ but she gagged at _Lawn Chair Crisis_.

"Who came up with _Lawn Chair Crisis_?" she asked.

"Eric. Maia came up with _Death to Demon's, _which is remarkably better."

"Maia would come up with that," Clary murmured to herself, Simon must have heard her because he shouted, "Why?" but Clary had noticed Magnus across the room and she wasn't paying any attention to what Simon said. She thought she might have heard him say something along the lines of, "I'm doing your mom" but she doubted it.

"I'll be right back!" Clary shouted, not waiting for a response before ducking and dodging through the crowd toward Magnus. When she finally got to him she said, "Hey."

"Hello, little girl. Does your mom know you're here?" Magnus said raising an eyebrow at her. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hunting," she said, "I'm here with Simon."

"The mundane?" Magnus never got what Clary saw in humans…they were so simple and they relied on technology way to much."

"He has a name."

"Of course he does." Magnus patted Clary on her head before turning away.

"Magnus!" Magnus turned around to face Clary, preparing himself for her wrath. "Are you sure Alec won't tell Jace and Izzy?"

"He won't." Magnus smiled and winked before once again walking away. He looked over his shoulder at Clary saying, "Demon, two o'clock."

"Crap," Clary said to herself. She would have to kill the demon; at least she remembered to mark herself this morning, using a glamour mark to hide the other marks so Simon wouldn't see. Clary turned around to where two o'clock would be and immediately spotted the demon. When she got to him he turned and grinned at her, she smiled but fought down a gag.

"Hi," she said as flirtatiously as she could manage. He didn't respond opting for sliding his arm around her back and grinding up against her. Once again Clary fought off the urge to gag. She untangled herself from him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. He nodded and she led him to a back door that said "DO NOT ENTER. EMPLOYEES ONLY." Clary knew from previous hunts that it was only a dirty supply closet, so with a fake giggle she opened the door and followed the demon in. As soon as she shut the door he was up against her. She kneed him in the crotch but it was purely reflex that made him cringe. Bending down she pulled her stele out of her boots. It had taken some getting used to for her to be comfortable having the knife hidden inside her boot but she felt empty without it. Now she pressed the knife against the demons throat. The demon did what all demons do when they know they are about to die. They try to buy their lives by giving off information. This demon gasped, "I can tell you where Jonathan Morgenstern is. All the demons know." Clary pressed the knife harder at the mention of her brother's name. "Please!" the demon gasped.

"Rot in hell," Clary whispered in blind rage before using the rest of her strength to kill the demon. She watched as the demon slowly vanished, all traces of the fight that had occurred moments before gone. It was only then that she realized that someone was watching her. She turned around slowly and saw Simon, Jace, Izzy, and Alec looking at her in shock. Clary sank down onto the floor mumbling, "Crap."

There was an awkward silence, one of those times when everyone wants someone to say something but nobody knows what to say. Izzy opened and closed her mouth a few times, Jace's face was void of all expression, Alec sunk back into the shadows, and Simon looked dismayed and confused. Finally Simon said something, "What the hell just happened?"

"She killed a demon, mundane." Jace said his voice like ice.

"Demon?" Simon asked looking even more confused.

"Just shut up, Simon," Izzy said she sounded a thousand years old. Jace moved from where he was standing and came over to sit beside Clary. "When were you going to tell me?" he asked. Clary sank her head into her hands.

"We could report you to the Clave, you know." Izzy said crossing her arms.

"They wouldn't do anything," Clary said feeling even more guilty, "They know I'm here."

"They—what?" Jace asked jerking his head towards Clary.

"They know I'm here," she repeated, "Look, why don't we go to the institute or something. I'll explain there."

"You better," Izzy growled.

"But Simon comes," Clary said looking up. The three Lightwoods all looked like they would object so Clary quickly continued. "I won't say anything unless he's there. He deserves to know."

"We could tell the Clave— " Izzy said.

"The Clave won't mind me telling him. I've already talked to the inquisitor about it. He said it would be fine and that they owed me one."

"What?" Izzy began but Alec cut her off. "Izzy, she'll tell us when we get to the institute."

The five teenagers silently made their way out of the Pandonemium and onto the city streets. The lights of the town were bright but the teens remained silent. All but two, that is. A red head was speaking in hushed tones to a boy wearing glasses. He seemed confused. If a person were to eavesdrop on the conversation they would think the kids where delusional because demons don't exist and the nephilim were just made up by children. That was a fact of life.

**All done ;) I have to go clean *sigh* but you should really review because it makes me all happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I should really write these thingy's first. Oh well. There's one part in Latin so if you want to cheat and used Google Translate or something to figure out what was said feel free. Just remember that Clary doesn't know what it means. **

**I finally read City of Fallen Angels. I hated the ending. Honestly hated it. It was too much of a cliff hanger for my liking. But then again cliff hangers are the bane of my existence.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Jace. Sigh. Guess I'm not Cassandra Clare.**

Clary looked up in wonder as she entered the Institute's library. It had been years since she had been there. It was beautiful, the evening light shone through the high windows casting a warm glow throughout the room. She shook her head to break herself out of the trance the Institute had put her in. She took a deep breath and walked purposefully over to some velvet couches. As she sat down everyone joined her, no one saying a word. Jace kept on looking at her with a face that screamed betrayal, but whenever she looked back at him his face became blank. Clary took a deep breath and began speaking.

_ I always knew I was a shadowhunter—it's not something Jocelyn tried to hide from me. For me it was normal. My mom always told me that my father was dead, but that it was okay because she loved me enough for both of them. When I was three a man, Luke, came. He spoke to Jocelyn in hushed tones and very reluctantly she agreed to let him stay. I didn't know what was so special about him until the full moon, when he turned into a wolf. But for the most part things were uneventful. When I started school my mom made me swear on the Angel that I wouldn't tell anyone who I was. It was hard at first, keeping such a secret from my best friends, but I got used to it. I had to, I had no choice. When I was five Luke told my mom he loved her, when I was six they got married. It was when I was nine that things started to change. It was after school one day, I was watching my mom put on marks to go hunting when one popped into my head. It was simple, but sleek. I knew what it meant to. It would make the marks invisible, even to shadowhunters. My mom stiffened when I told her she got really quiet. I thought she didn't believe me, so I put it on her. Her marks vanished. She sent me to my room, I cried because I didn't know why. The next morning she acted like nothing had happened. Like everything had been normal. That was the first time I was ever afraid, I knew I had done something dreadfully wrong. I couldn't stop myself from drawing them though, they would come to me. I felt as if I didn't draw them I would loose them, so I began carrying around a sketch book. When I was eleven my mom found it, she left it on the kitchen counter. I could hear her talking to Luke in the other room. She said, "It's him. It's because of Valentine. When I had Jonathan he put demon blood in the baby. With her he put angel. It explains everything." I walked in, that was the first time that I knew who Valentine was. The first time that I knew that he was my father._

"I'm sorry," Clary said, blinking back tears.

"You're sorry?" Izzy asked raising an eyebrow. "Why the hell didn't you tell us when we first saw you?"

"I wanted to be normal for a change." Clary let one single drop of water fall from her eye as she tilted her head downward. No one said anything for the longest time. Finally Clary heard Isabelle quietly lead Simon out, with Alec on their heels. She could feel Jace sitting next to her, his body tense. Somehow she knew that his face would be completely expressionless. She raised her head and was proven right.

"I—I…Jace, I knew you would hate me. You more than anyone. I couldn't stand that." Clary whispered.

"I don't hate you," he said, his voice equally quiet. "_Puto__te amo_. No. _Scio__te amo_."

"I don't speak Latin."

"I know." Jace stood up, helping Clary up in the process.

"Can you show me the way out? My mom would kill me…" Clary let her voice trail off as Jace began walking. She followed him throughout the twisting and winding hallways, until at last they got to the entrance. She tripped while turning towards him to say good night and he caught her. Then suddenly he kissed her. At first it seemed like he didn't want to but when she didn't move away he bent and deepened the kissed. Too soon it was over and he was gone. Clary was left standing in the neon lights outside the Institute, all alone.

**So my one issue with this chapter is I had such a better idea in my head. Only I can't remember it. So that's really bothering me. But then I felt the urge to update….so I did ;)**

**Pretty please make my day and review. Because reviews are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! (I almost spelled amazing wrong….oopsy daisy)**


	7. Chapter 7

When Clary got home she did what she seemingly always did when she was upset, she went to the highest place she could find. Currently she was sitting on top of the roof of the bookstore. From her spot she could see Jocelyn baking in the kitchen, her hips where swaying and she was singing along to a song. At that moment Clary wanted to go down and join her, it would just be the two of them for once and maybe they could have fun. Clary knew that she wouldn't go down there though. Her emotions were running high; they had been ever since Jace kissed her. She didn't know why he did it. Why he kissed her, but it had felt so good. So…perfect. Then he left, he didn't bother explaining why he kissed her out of nowhere, he just left. Leaving her speechless and confused. Why did guys always have to do things like that? Stupid, idiotic things like that. For Clary the sad thing was, she probably liked him way more than he liked her, because the universe just wasn't kind enough for him to like her. Plus he was gorgeous, completely and irrevocably handsome. He knew it too. Clary wished that he didn't affect her like he did. He drove her crazy. Why couldn't she see him as just another guy, why couldn't she see him like she saw Simon? It was pointless Hell would have to freeze over before she would hate Jace. It wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

That night Jace put on pajamas and pretended to sleep. For his own benefit but it was obvious to him that he wouldn't get any sleep. Not after what he just did….but it was so wonderful. She tasted like honey, perfectly sweet. Just thinking about it sent longing throughout his body. He thought for several more minutes about Clary, about the way she smiled and the way she laughed. Then his thoughts took darker roots. What if he shouldn't have kissed her? What if she didn't like him? She was _his_ daughter. Valentine. It almost hurt to say his name. That wasn't her fault though. She was nothing like him. He would not judge her for that. He couldn't. Within a half an hour he was up, pacing back and forth across the room. His emotions were running to high and he would never be able to fall asleep. He needed something to do….his mind was blank. Normally he would go hunting but it just didn't seem right tonight. Tonight he needed to do something else. His stomach grumbled and he realized he hadn't eaten dinner, opting to listen to Clary instead. Now he was starving, Taki's it was then.

Clary crept down from her perch on top of the roof. She was starving but she couldn't face her mom, not right now. With a gentle precision she leaped down from the roof, she landed with an agile like grace on the ground. She smiled to herself before taking another step and falling. For Clary it wasn't the impossible looking jumps that brought about the most horror, but the hard things. Like flat surfaces. With a grimace she picked herself up. Her hand slid into her pocket and she was glad to find some money for food. She let her feet lead her but she wasn't the least bit surprised when she found herself staring at the front door of Taki's.

"Clary?" A voice asked, a voice that she would recognize anywhere.

"Jace?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said with a slow smile while flashing what had to be puppy dog eyes.

"Neither could I," Clary breathed. Jace shifted his feet from side to side. Then he looked at her and a smile lit up his face. It got bigger when he asked, "Would you like to eat with me?"

Clary nodded because she didn't think she could find words that could possibly describe how much she wanted to eat with him, how much she wanted to be with him. His hand pressed up against the small of her back as he led her to a corner spot. His hand lingered on her back a second to long and Clary felt herself blush. As she slid into the seat next to Jace she didn't feel the least bit awkward, she felt for the first time in her life like she was right where she belonged. Like everything was perfect, and it was. Just sitting in a tacky diner with Jace was enough to make her feel perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**So since its summer I thought I'd have more free time. Turns out I have less :( I've just been updating randomly when I have a chance, so I'm really sorry. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or story alerted this story. You all make me really happy. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I forgot to add a disclaimer *gasp* I know you all got your hopes up thinking that I now own Moral Instruments, but alas, I still do not own them. I know, sad.**

The next morning Clary woke up with a gigantic smile on her face, she had had dinner with Jace! He had asked her out again, tonight, she said yes. He had kissed her goodnight, and—oh, it was wonderful. She closed her eyes once more remembering the feel of his lips on hers. With a sigh of contentment she opened her eyes and got out of bed. She slipped on fuzzy slippers and walked down stairs. When she got to the kitchen it was bustling with activity. Maia was sitting at the table looking half asleep, Luke was cooking bacon and eggs, and Jocelyn was helping—doing this and that, always staying busy. Clary smiled at the life bursting around her, her smile widened when she smelled the coffee bubbling in the pot. Her feet moved her in front of the coffee pot and her hands poured coffee.

"Want any crème?" Jocelyn asked.

"No, black is fine." _Just like my soul_. She smiled again at the inside joke between her and Simon. She sure was smiling a lot lately. "Maia, you awake?"

"Uh huh," Maia said raising her head slightly off the table. Jocelyn laughed a high clear sound, like the ringing of bells, Luke's chuckle soon joined in. It was a long standing joke to make fun of the fact that Maia and mornings do not work well together.

"Hey!" Maia protested, but her efforts were made in vain because right when she opened her mouth to speak again a yawn overtook her. Soon they were all laughing—for no real reason, just because they were together and they didn't have any worries. It was wonderful.

"What's everyone doing today?" Clary asked sitting down at the table.

"I'm going to manage the store," Jocelyn said taking a big bite of eggs.

"Hunters Moon," Luke said. Maia mumbled something Clary couldn't understand.

"Maia? No one can understand you," Clary said slowly, as if she was talking to a small child who couldn't understand the simplest orders. Maia sat up fully awake now, glaring at Clary she picked up a piece of toast and threw it at Clary. Clary caught it and threw it back, but Maia ducked at the last minute and it hit Luke, who was just getting ready to sit down, in the face. With a childish grin Luke dumped his eggs on Maia's head. Maia threw bacon at Jocelyn who threw orange juice at Clary. Soon it was a full blown out food fight. The fight lasted what seemed like hours but it was at most ten minutes, when it was over the family was left laughing… laughter soon turned to dismay when they realized the mess they had created.

"I'll start cleaning," Clary offered , grinning at the look on her mom's face as she took in the mess.

"I'll help, too." Maia sighed, getting out of her chair.

"I'm going to take a shower," Jocelyn said—she had gotten the most liquids on her, milk and orange juice covered her, egg was still in her hair.

"I'm gonna change," Luke said with a grin, he would be the one who would always go along with any crazy idea Maia and Clary came up with—calling the line when someone's life would be in danger.

Maia and Clary were left alone in the kitchen, to clean up the mess. Clary started mopping and Maia worked on the mess that was the kitchen table. They worked in silence for a while until finally Clary spoke.

"I have a date tonight," she said, barely hiding her glee.

"You what? Why the hell am I just hearing about this?"

"He only asked me last night and you were busy…."

"Still! Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Jace."

"Jace Lightwood? You got a date with Jace-freaking-Lightwood? Jocelyn is going to be so pissed."

"You think so?"

"She freaked when she realized I dated Bat…well then again, Luke hind of did too…"

"Bat is over six feet—he is probably over seven feet—and his face is completely disfigured. I say that's a good reason to be concerned," Clary reasoned.

"And Jace was raised by Valentine for ten years. You don't think Jocelyn will be at least a tad bit concerned?"

"Crap."

"To put it lightly, you are so screwed."

"By the Angel... do you think she'll kill me?"

"Nah, that would beat the point. Don't you think?"

"I got it! I'll be screwed later but I'll go with Luke to the Hunters Moon and tell him once we're there."

"Clary, just tell Jocelyn when she comes downstairs, and just get it over with," Maia gently said.

"Okay," Clary sighed—this was going to be difficult.

**Next chapter, Clary gets to tell Jocelyn, MUHWAHAHAHA! (yes, that was my evil laugh) As I said earlier I'm just updating here and there…I have a yard sale all day for the next three days, a meeting with the boy scout official person, then I get to go on a trip and clean brush for three days (yea!). Oh and don' t forget that I have to work at a cub scout camp. Then I'm off on a vacation for like two weeks. So I'm sorry if it takes forever for me to update…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! OR ELSE. (I don't know what I'd do…but I'd find something….*evil laugh inserted here*)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, goodness it's been way to long. A month if I'm right. I'm so so so sorry. You have no idea, I was like panicking and feeling horrible, even though I had no way to update. And ideas just kept on coming into my head for the next couple of chapters. Here's why I didn't update: A) First I had to do a cub scout camp for my silver award for girl scouts (yes, I'm in girl scouts…you have the right to make fun of me if you want. I don't care) that took a week. I had to get up at like 6 and I didn't get home until 9. Gah. B) My mom and I took the train to Denver. We were gone for almost 3 weeks. We stayed at my aunts house and she didn't have anything that I could type on. Sigh. C) I had to go the dentist. That didn't take that long but I had to go into town and I was gone pretty much all day. Oh, and I have to get my tooth pulled. That's gonna suck. D) My internet was down so I couldn't post it.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. NOT. Own. Mortal. Instruments. Okay? Now I'm going to go cry in a corner. *sob***

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"Mom?" Clary asked pushing open the door to Jocelyn's make-shift art studio.

"Hmm?" Jocelyn turned around, she had changed into her Garroway Bookstore tee shirt—it was the only part of her that indicated that she did in fact work at the store. Her pants were covered in paint and her hair was tied back in a messy bun.

"Aren't you going down to the store?" Clary asked, momentarily sidetracked from her original purpose.

"In a bit," Jocelyn said turning back to her painting. "What did you want to know?"

"Nothing. I just…wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I have a date," Clary quickly said then closed her mouth and waited for a reaction.

"You, what?"

"I have a date."

"With…."

"A guy."

"Named…."

"Jace."

"Jace?" Jocelyn turned her head to look at Clary. "Does this Jace have a last name?"

"Yes."

"And his last name is…."

"Lightwood."

"Are you meaning to tell me that you are going on a date with Jonathon Lightwood? The boy that your father—that Valentine raised for ten years?"

"Err…yes?"

"Jocelyn," a third voice interjected, "She's going to go whether or not you approve." Luke entered the door from where he'd been listening to their conversation from the hall. Jocelyn huffed. "You know it's true," Luke to continued, "She's too much like you."

"Fine," Jocelyn finally said but her eyes were flashing and it was obvious that she was none to happy about the situation. "But she needs to be back at the house by nine."

"Nine?" Clary asked, momentarily outraged. "Eleven."

"Ten," Jocelyn argued.

"Ten-thirty," Luke said gently pushing Clary out of the room and into the hall before Jocelyn changed her mind.

"How'd it go?" Maia asked coming out of her bedroom.

"Better than expected, I guess. But I have to be home by ten-thirty."

"Ooh, she really wasn't happy."

"Nope." Clary sighed. Maia forced a smile and said in a falsely cheery voice, "Come over to Simon's with me. Killing zombies will help cheer you up."

"That sounds nice," Clary said, a short laugh erupting from her mouth. As soon as they got out of the house Maia linked arms with her—a habit that had started when Maia had first moved in. Clary began skipping, because why not? Anyone who would care wasn't around. They continued to skip down the sidewalk until Clary's pocket began to beep.

"Hold on a sec," Clary said to Maia. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"You are in so much trouble," Isabelle Lightwood said from the other end.

"Why? And how the hell did you get my number?"

"You have a date and you didn't tell me? Even worse you have a date with Jace and you didn't tell me."

"Umm…sorry?"

"Nope that doesn't work."

"Why?"

"Because you're not."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you were we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"How did you get my number?"

"That doesn't matter. If you don't come over to the Institute within thirty minutes you are dead to me."

"Why?"

"Just come. I have to get you ready for your date."

"But it's not for hours!"

"I know, I would have had you over here earlier but I didn't know about the date. By the Angel, Clary, now we're rushed."

"But—" Clary didn't get to finish her sentence because Izzy had hung up. "Crap."

"What?" Maia asked from her position beside Clary.

"Izzy is going to dress me up for my date with Jace." Maia started laughing. "If I'm not at the Institute within—" Clary checked the time. "Twenty four minutes I'm dead to Izzy." There were tears in Maia's eyes. "You enjoy pain in my suffering, don't you?"

"Yes. Have fun," Maia chuckled before continuing toward Simon's house.

"What? Your not coming with me?"

"However much fun it is to watch you suffer, I have plans."

"I hate you!" Clary shouted at her retreading back.

"Love you too!"

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

**That was a lot of fun to write. You have no idea. Anyone have ideas with what Izzy should force Clary to wear? Review…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everybody ;) **

**Ooh, yesterday was a CASA carnival that I worked at (and you all probably don't care but I'm gonna tell you anyways because…) and they broke the world record for the longest ice cream sundae, it was 140 feet and 4 inches! And I ate some of it. Yum! But it was certified and everything by the Genesis book of world records! To make the day even better I got fairy wings and was wearing them around the carnival (because I'm just that cool). Ha. **

**And then two days ago I went up to the river for a day and had a lot of fun jumping off outrageously high rocks into the river. I also ended up having a really weird conversation with this random lady who was swimming….But I got sunburned :(**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I LOVED reading them and hearing your suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I've given up on these things….Did you know that today is JK Rowling and Harry Potter's birthday. Yeah, they share a birthday. **

**So without further ado here is the next chapter…**

**O~O~O~O~O~O**

"I'm here!" Clary gasped as she rushed into the institute with eight seconds to spare. She looked around for Izzy and after a quick search she realized two things. Izzy was nowhere to be found and she had no idea how to walk through the institute without getting lost.

"IZZY!" Clary shouted in vain. She wasn't surprised when no one answered. "Angel, what did I get myself into?" Clary murmured to herself before deciding to wander throughout the institute and if luck was on her side she'd find Isabelle eventually. Or maybe if luck was on her side she wouldn't find Izzy.

Clary wandered through the halls aimlessly, walking where her feet led her. She should have remembered that her feet didn't care what she stepped on because she ended up falling onto the ground. A sharp "MEOW!" erupted from behind Clary, sitting up she turned around to see that she had stepped on a fat blue cat.

"I'm sure you're mad at me too, right?" Clary said to the cat, not bothering to think about that she was attempting to have a conversation with a cat. The cat hissed. "I'm going to take that as a yes. Well don't worry; you don't have to kill me. Izzy will do it for you. See I was supposed to meet her here a while ago…and I got lost."

The cat tilted its head to the side, before emitting a soft meow and walking off in the opposite direction. After walking ten feet or so it turned around and looked at Clary meaningfully. When Clary didn't move the cat meowed again, this time sounding annoyed. Clary sighed and followed the cat silently calling herself crazy for following a cat. Clary soon gave up trying to figure out where she was as the cat walked in what seemed like a complex maze. When Clary was loosing complete faith in ever making it out of the institute alive the cat walked into a room. With a sense of apprehension Clary entered the room. It was a kitchen and sitting at the counter was Jace devouring a pudding cup.

"Clary?" He asked looking up startled.

"Hi," Clary managed with a shy smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm…well…Izzy…"

"Izzy?"

"She threatened to kill me if I wasn't here within ten minutes…and then I got lost and the cat—"

"Church?"

"The cats name is Church?" Clary asked shocked before continuing on with her tale. "Anyway I stumbled over Church and then started talking to him" Clary mentally wacked herself, she wanted Jace to think she was normal. Like that was ever going to happen now "and then he lead me here."

"That makes sense, Izzy's been giving him fish in here."

"Could you help me find Izzy, because I kinda don't want to die…" Clary said.

"It'd be my pleasure," Jace said tossing his pudding cup aside and offering his arm to Clary. With a grin she linked arms and he began walking down the hall. He stopped a short ways away and unwound his arm through Clary's before banging on the door and screaming, "IZZY!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she yelled back from behind the door.

"I have your latest victim," Jace said with a wink towards Clary. The door flew open, "Clary," Izzy said, "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"I got lost," Clary mumbled like a child who had just been told that they have to go in time out.

"Of course you did," Izzy said rolling her eyes and giving Jace a meaningful look.

"She did!" Jace protested.

"Goodbye Jace," Isabelle said shoving Jace away and dragging Clary inside her room. Clary took one glance at the clothes scattered across the room before shouting, "SAVE ME!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Izzy said crossing her arms.

"Sorry?" Clary said with a guilty smile.

"Come on." Izzy grabbed Clary by the shoulders and sat her down on the vanity before yanking Clary's hair out of it's braids.

"Ouch!" Clary whimpered. Izzy ignored her. For the next hour Clary sat in silence as Izzy messed with her hair and applied drastic amounts of make up on her.

"Ready to look?" Izzy asked at last and Clary nodded. With a deep breath she looked in the mirror Izzy handed her preparing herself for the worst. Her hair was down, flowing in soft waves past her shoulders. Izzy had put some sort of orange and red glitter in her hair making it seem even brighter than usual. Her eyelids had some smoky green eye shadow on, bringing out the green in her eyes. Her lips were a faint pink, matching her cheeks.

"I look…beautiful," Clary murmured to herself.

"Damn right you do," Izzy said with a grin, "Jace is going to freak! Come on lets get you dressed." Izzy grabbed Clary once again, this time toward the bed where clothes where piled up.

"Oh, god," Clary muttered under her breath. Izzy pretended she didn't hear.

"This is what you're going to wear." Izzy held up a neon green thing that looked like a shirt to Clary.

"You're kidding me right?" Clary tried. Izzy gave her a look. "Or not."

"Now go get dressed!" Izzy said shoving her toward the bathroom. "You don't want to be late."

"Right." Clary put on the dress but immediately felt self conscious in it. The dress made her look like she had curves but it was short. Short, short. It brushed the top of her thighs. And it was strapless.

"Izzy?" Clary said entering the room. What she didn't count on was that Jace had decided to invade Izzy's room in order to take Clary on there date.

"Clary?" Jace said, his voice slightly shaky.

"Hi, Jace," Clary said in a falsely cheery voice.

"Are—are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded, for the first time looking at what Jace was wearing. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Izzy had no doubt planned his outfit out too.

"Wait!" Izzy cried at the last moment as they left the room.

"What?"

"Shoes!" Clary glanced down at her bare feet then at the pair of heels and Izzy's feet.

"I am not wearing those."

"Fine," Izzy sighed before reaching behind her back and pulling out a pair of flats the exact same color as Clary's dress. With a sigh Clary slipped into the shoes before following Jace out into the hall. He smiled at her and she noticed that his front tooth was chipped, but on him that made him look even more perfect.

"You're beautiful," he mummered before leaning down and touching his lips to hers.

O~O~O~O~O

**End of chapter! Ta da. The next chapter will be the date, yay! On that note I don't know when I will update next because of my stupid AP Euro and Honors English homework. Yay me! I hate summer homework :'(**

**But please review and tell me what you think! **

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**My dearest friend, how are you this fine morning?  
Isn't it kinda creepy that my cousin now talks like that? He started saying "touché" and "cliché" all the time...even though it was obvious he didn't know what they meant. But hey it was fun to see him make a fool out of himself ;)**

**Hi, it's been a while hasn't it? I've just been so freaking busy…why is it that the one summer that I want it not to be busy is the one summer it is horribly busy? But on the bright side I got to do an eighty mile jet boat tour and pet a bangeled tiger cub. **

**And by the way, I'm an idiot for deciding to take AP Euro, Honors English, and Chemistry this year. I'm too stubborn to back out of them though so my updates are going to be really scattered and random…. I'M SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: ****Yo no soy****Cassandra Clare y****yo no hablo****español**

**On with the story…..**

**~OoO~**

Simon and Maia were walking down the street together, they weren't holding hands but every so often there hands would brush each others and each would suppress the urge to grab the others hand. Neither of them really spoke about much of anything…just your basic "How have you been?" and "Why haven't we hung out lately?" but Maia was getting fed up.

"And then I—"

"Simon?" Maia asked, completely ignoring the fact that she had interrupted him.

"What? It's not nice too—"

"Simon?" Maia repeated.

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"What? Why?"

"Because." Simon wasn't able to get in any more questions because before he even had the chance to open his mouth again Maia was on her toes pressing her mouth to his. He reacted automatically—well as automatically as some can when the girl you've been crushing on for years decides that she's tired of waiting and kisses you. One of Simon's hands went to the small of her back and the other went to her hair. Maia reached up farther wrapping her arms around his neck. Too soon for Simon's liking Maia pulled away and they both gasped for breath.

"So…" Simon said giving Maia a meaningful look.

"So, what?"

"Can we go back to the whole 'Why did you just kiss me?' thing for a moment?"

"Well, it was obvious that you weren't going to take the first step."

"So you did?"

"No, a monkey did."

"You're a monkey?" Simon asked gasping dramatically.

"No," Maia said, "I'm a werewolf."

"Right," Simon muttered to himself.

"But," Maia continued, "I'm a werewolf who likes you."

"Well," Simon said, grateful for the dark because he was sure he was blushing. "I guess it's time for me to reveal that I'm a human."

"You are?"

"Yes," Simon said sadly. "But, I am a human who likes a werewolf."

"You like Luke?"

"Yes. I mean no. I like you."

"Good."

"I'm going to kiss you, now."

"Alright." Maia went up on her toes in order to solve the drastic height distance problem. Right as their lips brushed each others Simon was ripped from her arms. She looked, thankful that her werewolf eyesight remained with her even after she turned human, and saw Simon being dragged away by someone who she didn't like. Someone who smelled like a vampire. Maia didn't really think after that—she just acted. Within a split second she was transformed into a werewolf and bounding after Simon.

~OoO~

"Where are we going?" Clary asked Jace looking up at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"That's not fair!"

"Clary, life isn't fair." Clary gave a growl—which Jace thought made her look like an upset kitten.

"Well, if I die, I'm blaming you."

"If you die I'll blame me, okay?"

"Good, because if I die it will be your fault."

"You won't die though."

"That's what you want me to think."

"Angel, Clary why are you so convinced that something will go wrong?"

"When does something ever go right?"

"Now."

"Jace, I'm disappointed in you, that was way too cheesy. I should have known you had the beauty but not the brains."

"I am too smart!"

"Oh, really? Explain the quote 'There are ten types of people in this world—those who know binary and those who don't.'"

"You miss quoted it. You said ten types of people but you only named two."

"I said the quote right."

"But—"

"See, my point is proven."

"No way, that wasn't a fair question."

"Fine then, how much of pi do you know?"

"Pie? Boston Crème—"

"Wrong again, I said pi. As is P-I."

"Oh, pi," Jace said although it was obvious to Clary he had no idea what pi was.

"It's a system of numbers, Jace. It goes 3.1415926535…..and I don't know any more of it….but it goes on forever."

"I knew that," Jace protested. Clary rolled her eyes. "Okay," Jace admitted, "maybe it confused me a little bit, but I'm still the best Shadowhunter of our age."

"And how do you figure that?"

"I've killed more demons than anyone else."

"That may be true but I can create new runes."

"I can jump down three stories and land gracefully on my feet."

"I killed Valentine."

"Crap," Jace muttered, "Remind me not to oppose you ever again, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Clary, do me a favor and close your eyes for a second, would you?" Clary looked at Jace dubiously her eyes still wide open. He emitted a dramatic sigh before coming to stand behind her draping one large hand over her both her eyes and placing the other on the small of her back guiding her.

"If I die, I will come back and haunt you," Clary warned. Jace gave a low chuckle sending chills up her back. They walked for what seemed like forever to Clary but was probably no more than a few minutes. To Clary it felt like they were walking on something kind of mushy but she couldn't think of what it might be.

"Ready?" Jace whispered in her ear. She nodded—preparing herself for the worst. His hand slid away revealing a blanket lying on the grass. On top of the blanket was a picnic basket bursting with food that looked delicious. With a grin she sat down across from Jace and they both began eating. Soon they found themselves playing a game, you would be asked a question that you had to answer and once you answered it you could ask the other person a question.

"What was your favorite birthday present?" Clary asked Jace, she wasn't looking at him; she was starring at the stars, so she wasn't able to see the grin that lit up his face.

"If you tell anyone about this I just might kill you but when I was little I once asked for a bath in spaghetti. It was quite slippery."

"_Valentine_ let you bathe in spaghetti?"

"That, my dear, was another question and if I'm not mistaken it was not your turn. Clary, who is your best friend?"

"Simon," Clary answered immediately. "What is your middle name?"

"I don't have one…I always used to think it was Christopher but—"

"That was _his_ name, right. I wonder what ever happened to my lovely brother," Clary murmured to herself.

"Who was your first kiss?" Clary felt her cheeks burn red and, thankfully, she was saved from answering because her phone began ringing. Clary grabbed it out of her handbag purse that Isabelle insisted she bring and flipped it open.

"Hi, Maia. What's up?"

"Simon…" Maia gasped.

"What about him?"

"Bit…."

"What do you mean bit?"

"Vampire…"

"Maia, tell me what happened. Now!"

"We were attacked, they took Simon. I changed. Simon was already bit by the vampire. I killed the vampire, but some of his blood was spilled into Simon mouth."

"By the Angel, how much?"

"Too much."

"Is he okay?"

"He's not breathing."

"Take him to the Institute. We'll meet you there."

"What was that?" Jace asked, he was half raised from the blanket.

"We need to get to the institute."

"Why?" Jace asked clearly flabbergasted.

"Simon was bit by a vamp."

"The mudie?"

"No, the other Simon. Yes, Simon!"

"Just trying to get my facts straight."

Clary pretended she handed heard him say anything. "What's the quickest way to get to the institute?"

"Cab probably, but that will still take a long time."

"Do you have your stele?" Clary asked a plan formulating in her mind.

"Yes, why?"

"Just give it to me, Jace." Jace handed it to her and she walked over to a nearby tree. She took a few deep breaths before she began to draw. The rune was as close to her as an old friend and it only took seconds before she was done.

"Come on, Jace," she said taking his hand before stepping inside the portal. A whirling sensation over came them as the institute formed in front of them. About a block away Jace and Clary saw a bloody and bruised Maia half carrying and half dragging an unconscious Simon.

**~OoO~**

**Well, now seems like the perfect spot to end the chapter. Mainly because I really need to go continue working on my stupid homework that I hate and that should have been done a while ago….**

**When do people start school? I start on Monday.**

**Review and I just might let Simon survive.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oops? Sorry for not updating for…a long time? Yeah. I really am sorry… I just got busy? I've been meaning to write for forever but just stuff got in the way. Most recently finals—my history teacher got a hold of the AP exam from 1994 and decided that would be a good test for us to take. Yeah. Right.**

**Disclaimer: I've heard the phrase "you better watch your back or Shananay will bust a cap in your ass" used in a poem. I think I can safely say that Cassandra Clare has not experienced that. Oh, yeah, and neither did Albert Einstein—I used one of his quotes in there somewhere.**

_Clary and Jace went on their first date which ended in them portalling to the Institute where the found Maia dragging a bleeding Simon._

Maia's feet stumbled as she half dragged half carried Simon's unconscious figure. She could just barely make out the silhouettes of Jace and Clary racing toward her. Her eyes began to droop closed as Simon's dead weight started to drag her down. She was about to fall when Jace got to her; he didn't even blink an eye as he grabbed Simon's body, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Clary, go get Magnus—he's with Alec, in the Institute. If you need help just ask Church. He'll show you the way," Jace's voice sounded in an authorities tone, brisk and sharp. Clary nodded once before turning away, silent tears streaming down her face.

"In the name of the Ang—" Clary began, standing at the doors of the imposing Church. She wasn't able to finish before the doors swung open, revealing a confused Isabelle.

"Clary? Why are you back so soon? What happened? What did the asshole do?"

"Magnus," Clary said, panic quickly rising in her voice.

"What?"

"Where. Is. Magnus?"

"He's with Alec. Why—" Clary didn't let Isabelle to finish opting instead to grab Isabelle's wrist and yanking Isabelle after her. "Clary, what the hell is going on?"

"Simon was bit. We need Magnus. Quick."

"Simon? The mundie? What was he bit by?"

"Vampire!" Clary said her voice shrill and harsh by annoyance. Maybe it was her words or maybe the tone, but something inside Isabelle snapped—forcing her into action. She began walking at speeds that would shock some with Clary on her heels. She navigated through the halls twisting and turning then turning again. Clary felt a rush of relief, knowing that she would have quickly gotten lost without the help of Isabelle. It seemed like forever but was probably only minutes before they stopped in front of a solid wooden door. Clary reached for the knob but Isabelle grasped her hand before she could turn it.

"Knock," Izzy mouthed. Her hand was shaking as she raised her hand to the door; she paused to take a deep breath before giving a few short knocks. The laughing from the other room immediately stopped, as if the people inside froze.

"Who is it?" Magnus's sing-song voice called.

"Magnus, I need your help. It's Simon."

"Clare-bear, I told you that the mundane is in love with you. Him kissing you was going to happen sooner or later," Magnus said swinging the door open to reveal a half naked Alec blushing furiously behind Magnus's sparkling figure.

"He was attacked. By vampires," Clary said, attempting to hide her blush. "And he's not in love with me."

"Of course he's not," Magnus muttered by instinct before springing into action; standing up straight and marching out of the room, with no attempt to cover his state of partial undress. He slinked through the hallways with no hesitation, a sign that lead Clary to believe this was not his first trip to the building.

Jace and Maia had gotten Simon in a propped up situation in between them so they were each carrying half of his weight. Under Jace's instruction they managed to manipulate Simon's dead weight into the alter of the Church, laying his body down in front of the alter.

Blood was no longer gushing out of his body. His face was sullen and waxen and his hands were made of ice. Maia's hand crept up his chest, resting over his chest. She felt for a heartbeat and when she found none her body became racked with heartbreaking sobs. Jace hesitantly wrapped her in an awkward hug. She buried her face into his shirt, muffling her cries, and began to speak. Her voice was a raspy whisper due to the crying but it didn't slow her down.

"Damnit!" she cried, "This wasn't supposed to happen. Don't say you're sorry. You don't know. You don't know how it feels." Maia turned away, her eyes cast down looking anywhere but Simon's figure.

"I do."

"No," Maia said, "You don't. You have your perfect little life. You have Alec and Isabelle. You have a family who loves you."

"My father was killed in the Uprising; his wife killed herself as soon as she found out. She was still pregnant with me. Valentine found her and cut me out of her body. I grew up with him. Until I was ten and he faked his own death, sending me to live with Maryse and Robert Lightwood. So don't say that I don't know how it feels." Jace's voice was as hard as nail, his eyes glared steel.

"My boyfriend beat me and when I tried to leave he bit me. Turning me into this…this monster!" And don't get me started on my brother! As hard as your screwed up life must be at least your human." Maia's voice had descended from a scream to a whisper. As soon as she finished speaking she turned away wiping away her tears, calming her face.

Jace opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but his words where cut off from the dinging of the elevator bell.

"They're here," he said.

"Where is he?" Magus asked taping his foot against the carpet, yet it still made a shockingly loud noise.

"Over here."

Magnus rushed forward to the body, bending down in front of it. Magnus looked up and when he spoke his voice was what some might consider tender, "He's gone. You have two choices; kill him or turn him into a vampire."

Clary's eyes met with Maia's and in that instant they knew that they could never kill him. "Vampire."

"Alright," Magnus said tossing Clary a cell phone. "Call speed dial three—Camille. Tell her Magnus is cashing in his favor and that she should meet me at Westhaven Cemetery as soon as possible."

Clary instantly walked to the other side of the room, pressing the device against her ear and talking in short whispers.

"Camille?" Jace asked his eyes riddled with confusion. "How do you know her?"

"Who is she?" Alec asked.

"If you paid attention in class you'd know that she's one of the most powerful vampires in the world today."

"How do you know her?" Alec questioned.

"Alec, darling. Let's just say she's an old friend."

"Friend?" Alec asked his eyes bulging.

"Yes, we were rather close when I lived in London."

"You lived in London?"

"Of course, Alec. I didn't just pop up in Brooklyn one day. You know that."

"But—"

"There was this boy…"

"Boy?"

"Not like that, Alec. I only dated women then. Anyway, you remind me a lot like him…"

"You—I—what?"

"You—"

"Excuse me," Isabelle interjected loudly.

"What?" Alec snapped.

"Simon. Dead body. Bit by vampires. Any of that ring a bell?" Isabelle responded causing Alec's cheeks to flame.

"Right," he mumbled.

"She said she'd meet us there in ten minutes," Clary said walking up to the group.

"Alright everyone," Magnus said snapping his fingers, "Let's get moving."

'Moving' apparently consisted of everyone hauling up Simon's body—save Magnus who seemed to entertain himself by critiquing everyone's move; except Alec who did a simply "Magnificent" job and was rewarded by a crown that had gems that looked suspiciously real.

Camille wondered what Magnus could want her to do at a graveyard. She just hoped that it wasn't digging up some desperate fool's grave to amuse Magnus. He always did have a strange sense of humor. However her mind was soon settled when she saw Magnus and a horde of people—four shadowhunters and a werewolf if anyone was counting—carrying a body. Did they want her to dispose of it? Surely he could get rid of it himself.

"Magnus, darling. Over here," she called her voice chiming like bells. The young ones around Magnus starred at her as if she was some foreign creature. She would never admit it but she was almost unsettled by their eyes. She stuck her chin up and smoothed out the seams on her dress.

"Of course, Camille. It's been much too long. Come for tea soon won't you?" Magnus asked his voice sugary sweet. He sashayed up to her giving her a kiss on each of her cheeks.

"Anytime, all you have to do is call. Who are these? They seem awfully young."

"This," Magnus said his voice lightning a great deal, "is my boyfriend Alec Lightwood, his sister Isabelle, Jace Herondale—the one who was raised by Valentine, Clarissa Fray—her mother was Jocelyn, remember her? Of course Valentine was her father, and her little werewolf friend Maia."

"What about the body?" Camille asked, true curiosity coming through in her voice.

"Simon. He's the reason I called you. You are going to help me turn him into a vampire."

"I am what?" Camille asked, clearly affronted. "Why should I?"

"Have you forgotten what I did for you?" Magnus responded his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You owe me. Besides if you do it he'll be under your control."

"He'll be what?" Clary asked stepping forward. Both Camille and Magnus shot glares at her causing her blood to run cold. As she stepped backwards she stumbled on an old root, Jace caught her seconds before she would have hit the ground.

"Fine." Magnus and Camille went to work, their figures blurring, moving so fast that even Jace was unable to figure out what they were doing. Within minutes a deep grave was created.

"Dump him," Camille instructed.

"Wha—"

"Come on. Put him in the grave. We don't have all day, you know. We have to be done before sunrise." The teenagers only nodded, quickly lifting up Simon's corpse and lowering him into the grave. They silently covered it, then stepped back waiting.

"It'll be okay," Jace murmured into Clary's ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How do you know?" she muttered burring her face into his chest.

"Trust me. He wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye."

"What if he didn't have a choice?"

Jace's reply was cut off my the soft sound of dirt being shifted. Everyone gathered around the grave, waiting for a sign of life from the body below.

"You all need to go," Camille said, gesturing to the people beside her. Maia, Isabelle, and Alec nodded quickly retreating to safe ground—however Clary's feet remained firmly plotted in the ground.

"Clary, we have to go," Jace said gently tugging her arm.

"No, I—I want to see him."

"C'mon. It's not safe."

"Life isn't safe."

"Get her out of here," Camille hissed to Jace.

"Clary," he whispered ducking his head down so he was looking her in the eyes. She glanced down refusing to meet his gaze but he forced her chin up. "Go," he mouthed.

She nodded in response before a fierce shiver racked through her body. For the first time that night Jace realized that Clary was not wearing a jacket. He slung off his jacked wrapping it around her body. She curled up in it, worshiping the fact that she was surrounded in his scent. They were only ten feet away when Simon rose to the surface.

"Run!" Jace gasped, pushing Clary away. She stumbled as she ran but was able to pick herself up before she hit the ground. Jace was not so lucky. As Simon rushed toward them Jace pushed himself between Simon and Clary, causing him to be the first person of human descent that Simon came in contact with. In an instant Simon's mouth was at Jace's neck, biting into the surface of his smooth skin. It took both Camille and Magnus to yank Simon away from Jace.

"Come with me, little one," Camille whispered in Simon's ear. His eyes were wild, he looked similar to a lost doe—a deer caught in headlights. A psychotic deer.

"Jace, what were you thinking?" Magnus hissed.

"Clary."

"Clary?"

"He was going to get Clary."

"The things men will do," Magnus said rolling his eyes. "C'mon, let's get some salve on that wound."

As Magnus spoke a salve appeared, Magnus carefully dipped two fingers into it before rubbing it over the bite marks on Jace's neck. "Have someone rub this on your neck every day and you'll be fine. Maybe you can even get Clary to be your nurse."

"Jace?" Clary asked, rushing up to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, never felt better."

"Jace," Isabelle snapped rolling her eyes.

"Nothing a little salve won't fix," Jace held up the container, winking at Izzy.

"Insane," she muttered whacking her brother on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Jace said affronted, "Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results. Therefore I am not insane. So there."

"Of course you're not."

"C'mon, Maia. Let's go home," Clary said, wrapping her arm around her best friend's waist and leading her towards their home. "He'll be okay. He has to be okay."

"Yeah, alright."

"We should be getting back to the Institute too," Alec said.

"Okay, bye!" Isabelle said.

"'Night," Clary said glancing behind her back, her eyes meeting with Jace's in a split second.

"Good night," he responded.

**And that is how I spend my day off from school. You should feel loved. **

**I'm cold. The high today was like forty and I'm stuck at home all day. And we don't have a heater. Or any firewood. Yeah. Burr.**

**Book recommendation: Daughter of Smoke and Bones. I forget who it's by but it is rather good. I just finished it on… Thursday. Yes. **

**Me: Did you know that on average the Pentagon uses 666 rolls of toilet paper a day?**

**Grandpa: Well that makes sense. It's a fairly large building.**

**Uncle: Hahah. That's the devils number!**

**Grandma: I don't associate myself with that stuff.**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. I was so tempted to kill off Simon. So, so, so tempted.**


End file.
